Do You Sleep?
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: This is another Sad Gundam Song fic by me. Sad. Grab tissues. Not my best in my opinion. READ IT!


Do You Sleep?  
By: AquaianGoddess  
  
A/N: Gundam Wing isn't mine. The song "Do You Sleep?" is by Lisa Lobe, so it's also not mine, obviously. It's kind of a sad 2+5 fic. Angst and Death ahead, grab tissues. The point of veiw changes between Wufei, Duo, and third person, so it's kinda confusing.   
  
|Text| = Lyrics  
  
~Text~ = Thoughts  
  
/Text\ = Flashback  
  
= Scene Change  
  
My cat say "Mra" at you. She wants you to read it! NOW!  
  
Marco-Muse: WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
AG: Oh yeah, fic inspired by Marco-Muse, because he's feeling bitchy.  
  
NOW READ!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
|Do you eat, sleep, do you breathe me anymore?   
Do you sleep, do you count sheep anymore?   
Do you sleep anymore?|   
  
I was lying awake. I look at the clock on my night stand, it read 1:30am. Duo was in the next room, sleeping, but not peacefully, for I could hear his bed creek as he shifted in his sleep. I stared at the ceiling and started to count sheep. ~Duo, you told me about this.~  
  
/Duo looked up at Wufei and held him closer.   
  
"Can't sleep, 'Fei?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Try counting sheep. It's always worked for me."  
  
"Hn." Duo sighed and fell asleep his head resting on Wufei's chest, but not before he heard Wufei's faint voice, "One, two, three, four, five...."\   
  
|Do you take plight on my tongue like lead?   
Do you fall gracefully into bed anymore?|  
  
/"Duo, I love you." Wufei said, kissing Duo softly on his lips.  
  
Duo's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. He was spining. ~'Fei loves me. Loves *me*!~  
  
Wufei laughed, "Have I silenced the ever talking Duo?"  
  
"No.... I love you too 'Fei."  
  
"Good. Now Duo."  
  
"Yeah Wufei?"  
  
"No more words." He kissed Duo again, both falling on the bed.\  
  
|I saw you as you walked across my room.   
You looked out the window, you looked at the moon.|  
  
Wufei watched me from the doorway, think I was asleep. He walked into the room and walked to my window, and looked at the moon.  
  
"I can see why Duo thinks that it's so beautiful, but it's glow isn't it's own, just like mine. My glow came from Duo, and I shouldn't be glowing with his light." He sighed.   
  
~'Fei? Is that what you think? That you have no inner light? Is that why you left me?~   
  
|And you sat on the corner of my bed, and   
you smoked with the ghost in the back of my head.|  
  
I walked from Duo's window to his bed and sat down on the corner of his bed.  
  
"Duo, I know we aren't together anymore. I know it's weak of me to talk to you when you are asleep, but it's easier this way."  
  
Duo's body didn't even twitch, or stiffen as I brushed my lips over his forehead.  
  
|I don't know, and I don't care   
if I ever will see you again.   
I don't know, and I don't care   
if I ever will be there.|  
  
/ "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT YOU SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN CHANG WUFEI! NEVER!" I shouted at the retreating back of Wufei.\  
  
|Do you eat, sleep, do you breathe me anymore?   
Do you sleep, do you keep me anymore?  
You kick my foot under the table,   
I kick you back;   
I can't say I'm able to   
stand for you or   
fall for you ever again.|  
  
They were all eating, "So, Q-Bean, what's the new mission?"  
  
"Only two of us are needed to go, I was thinking that Trowa and I could...."  
  
"I'm going on this one." Duo felt a pain shoot up his leg where Wufei kicked him. Duo glared at thw Chinese boy and kicked him back. ~What did I see in that asshole?~  
  
|Wish for a perfect setting?   
Wishing that I am letting you   
take me where you want me   
all over again?|   
  
/ Duo walked in. He was tried, hungry and sore, but most of all, he was fustrated. He was on a misson for a month and hadn't gotten any, and Wufei wasn't home, which really pissed him off. Duo sniffed the air as the familar smell of Chinese food waifted in from the kitchen. Duo never actually got there because Wufei grabbed Duo and pulled him into the bedroom, the door slamming shut.\   
  
|You can't give yourself absolutely to someone else.|  
  
/ "Why didn't you tell me you had a wife."  
"It was none of your bussiness."  
"I'm your lover, your boyfriend, of course it's my bussiness! If it's hurting you it's my bussiness!"  
"No it's not. Now drop it Duo!"\  
  
|I don't know, and I don't care   
if I ever will see you again.   
I don't know, and I don't care   
if I ever will be there.|  
  
Duo swooped down and blew up the mobile suits on Wufei, "Hurry up, 05, I might not be here next time to save your ass."   
  
|I saw you as you walked across my room.   
You looked out the window, you looked at the moon.   
And you sat on the corner of my bed, and   
you smoked with the ghost in the back of my head.  
Do you eat, sleep, do you breathe me anymore?   
Do you sleep, do you count sheep anymore?   
Do you sleep anymore?  
I don't know, and I don't care if I ever will be there.|  
  
"He was never there for me, not fully. So I'll never be there for him." Duo hiccuped and sniffled as he brought the gun to his temple. "I love you 'Fei, you bastard." He pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
The sound of the gunshot had everyone's heads snap up.   
  
"Duo!" Wufei shouted, racing in the direction of Duo's room, Heero close behind him. Wufei turned the knob, the door was locked. "DUO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted. He growled and kicked the door in, only to see Duo lying in a pool of his own blood.   
  
  
  
Wufei locked himself in his room after the semi-funeral, crying. Duo was gone. His light, even though he'd left him, had gone out. Wufei's world went dark, and he didn't notice his door creak open.  
  
BANG!  
  
~*|END|*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo-Muse: THAT'S SOOO SAD! ::Sniffles::  
  
Quatre-Muse: ::Passes Duo-Muse a box of tissues, sniffling himself::  
  
Heero-Muse: Wufei killed Duo.  
  
Wufei-Muse: Duo killed himself!   
  
Heero-Muse: Because of you!  
  
Wufei-Muse: It' was in his best interest!  
  
::Heero-Muse and Wufei-Muse start growling at each other and fight::  
  
Duo-Muse: ::sniffleing:: But what happened to Wufei? Did he die?  
  
AG: We'll never know.  
  
Trowa-Muse: Why don't ever just write normal Gundam Fics, instead of Song fics?  
  
AG: I'm working on a normal fic, I just gotta type it! And I got a demand for more "Live 14 years in my shoes", so I gotta work of that! And then there's school and.....  
  
Trowa-Muse: Never mind. ::Turns to the readers:: Please leave comments. And Flames will be laughed at. 


End file.
